Finalinity
Finalinity Finalinity is the final, ultimate state of Serelinity, it is where he became something which nothing can express. Background and Summary One Serelinity managed to break apart from the others, occurring the instant he attained the groundless existence that is, isn't, both is and isn't, neither is nor isn't, and none of the above. Being such, meaning is lost, as there is no such thing to begin with. Realizing the truth of the groundlessness of subjective experience, Serelinity attained the true enlightenment that is unsurpassable, and wordless. Power, Abilities, Strength, etc. Description of the above If you noticed, the above is empty. And for good reason. Nothing can ever be said about it (even this statement contradicts that, because it does not fall under any category in and outside of his quote, but for the sake of attempted explanation, it is here). Beyond meanings, everything expressible, and anything conceptual, it exceeds the realms of possibility and impossibility into something else altogether, as no semblance of logic or language may express the true meaning of Finalinity's power, and anything Thus, you cannot beat his power. You cannot not beat his power. You cannot both beat and not beat his power. Neither can you neither beat nor not beat his power. It is also can't be expressed by things other than the above. Being beyond conception and comprehension due to its very existence being unable to be spoken of, it is incomparable to anything. Concepts, no matter how bizarre, no matter how many are combined, all fall within the realms of possibility and impossibility, but Finalinity seemingly does not fall into either, due to it being explained by silence. But notice: Saying that it does not fall into either and does are both statements regarding Finalinity. Finalinity, as such, is beyond comprehension as nothing can ever be said about it. No concept can thus match up against him, as all statements will automatically be falsified as there is no truth in concept for him. Concepts thus, become meaningless against him. Notions of victory, power, fighting, etc. are all irrelevant, because no matter the power, any comprehension of him cannot be attained without direct realization, because no words can express what he is. To him, not even the greatest entity No One, designed to counter foes of impossible levels of power courtesy of them trying to be the strongest, can surpass Finalinity. Due to the sheer fact that no statements can hold against Finalinity, No One's power is rendered null and void. What is his power then, if inexpressible? It does not "exist, does not exist, both exists and does not exist, neither exists nor does not exist", and is not "neither of the above". Due to its sheer incomprehensibility, creating infinite paradoxes the moment someone tries to express it, it requires a transcendent means to understand it. The weird thing is, saying nothing isn't the same as saying it can be explained by "saying nothing explains it", because the paradox is that statements of Finalinity are automatically falsified. Hence, as the structure of Finalinity is seemingly that of refutation, refuting all notions of power and statements and rendering himself the mightiest and unmatched of all beings to potentially exist. Notions of infinity which can't be expressed are him, for he is the truth of the groundless existence, from which anything is derived. Simply because Finalinity is, nothing can best him. There is no gap and an infinite gap between beings and him, for Finalinity, is the infinite expanse of truth. Of course, all the above statements, which may or may not give you ideas about the incomprehensibility and infinite nature of his power and existence, are actually still statements. Since they are statements, they cannot be said to truly apply to him. Thus, the only apt way to describe him would be by using nothing (as seen above). For nothing is the lack of inherent existence. Nothing is the explanation of dependent origination. And from nothing, infinite things can be said. That is what Finalinity may seemingly be, but even this is but a bastardization of the true explanation of him which cannot be done in words. Trivia *Finalinity is a combination of "Final" and "Serelinity". It is the state of Serelinity after enlightenment and truth Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Tier ? Category:Lookout I/II